left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crane
The Crane is the second chapter of the third campaign, Dead Air. The Survivors are in the Harbor View Hotel's kitchen. They get back to the rooftops, by passing through the hotel's upper floors, to then reach the crane. In the first Crescendo Event of the Campaign, they must activate the crane which lowers a dumpster to get to another rooftop. The survivors are usually given two Gas cans to burn the Infected. Later, the survivors arrive in the upper floors of an office complex. They navigate down through the office, out the main entrance, to finally reach a safe house across the street. There is an alarmed car that can attract the horde. Strategy Campaign When starting from this chapter, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a submachine gun. * Francis will grab a pump shotgun. * Louis will grab a submachine gun. * Zoey will grab a submachine gun. When the Tier 2 weapons are found, they will grab: * Bill will grab an Assault Rifle * Francis will grab an Auto Shotgun * Louis will grab an Assault Rifle * Zoey will grab a Hunting rifle Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they had in the last chapter. (See The Greenhouse for a list of weapons they will grab there.) The Survivors start out in an abandoned kitchen, with first-aid kits, Tier 1 weapons, and ammo sitting on a counter. If you're starting out here, grab some first aid and a weapon of your choice. If you started from the previous chapter, The Greenhouse, heal up and replenish your ammo. There is a rather large and noticeable hole in the wall beside the safe-room door. If you see any Infected outside, feel more than free to shoot at them. Once everyone is ready, open the door and head out. Outside, you will be in a cargo room. Kill what zombies are there and head outside through the garage-like openings. There's a fence blocking the other side, but you can use a pile of rubbish to climb over it. Jump on top of the pile of boxes at the end of the fire escape and go up the ladder, and the subsequent stairs. Caution: The Director seems to love to put a Hunter, a Smoker or even a Boomer on the stairs. Take heed of this, and proceed upwards. You can enter the building through a large bathroom window. This is the bathroom of a hotel suite. The bedroom has a fairly messy bed, but it's possible that weapons will spawn there, so keep an eye out! As you proceed through the empty halls of the hotel, look into every room you can; goodies (pills and grenades, for instance) can spawn inside of them. However, remain wary of not only special infected, but also Tanks and Witches. The Witch can spawn in your way or in any of the rooms. The latter of the locations can be avoided. However, praise be the person who can avoid the Tank. Make your way up the stairs at the end of the hall, and head into the room on the right. On the table beside the window is another possible location for Tier 2 weapons to appear. If you find them here, you're in luck, because it's time to fight the horde. An ominous crane looms nearby. That's right, time for the first Crescendo Event of Dead Air! If you found any pipe bombs, those can help you and your teammates out a lot, obviously. Fortunately, if you didn't, there are still some gas cans near a corner of the fence. Set those up, and when everyone's set, hit the switch to lower a dumpster. Once it's down, you can clamber up it to reach the next roof. But there's a catch. That crane is making an awful noise, and your buddies from the horde just happened to notice. They're not happy. There are a few different ways to go about this. You can either wait around inside of the fence, shooting the gas cans when you see fit or climb on top of a structure on the roof. The most successful tactic is to get the entire team up on the crane platform and melee or shoot. If you melee, the group is practically invulnerable. Regular and special infected that you see climbing up will be quickly knocked back down. Hunters will be punted off and killed, while Smokers will not be able to grab anyone longer than a split-second. They can't get you. Special Infected won't have a chance to break your defenses when you're so close together. Once that dumpster's down, climb on up and keep going. The first rooftop simply requires you to turn right and cross over to the next one. On this one, deal with the infected, remaining cautious for mainly Smokers, and head up the small structure on the right side of this roof. You can cross to the other rooftop from there. After this next rooftop, you will enter an office building. Creepy, right? Again, look around for supplies. You never know what you can find. Continue through the building, until you reach a small office. In here, Tier 2 weapons can spawn on the table, and pills or molotovs can spawn on the cabinets to the right. Once you've looked around, head out of this room's window and cross over to the other building via the wooden planks. As with the last level, be entirely careful of Smokers. Once inside, head down the hall and look to your left. Tier 2 weapons can spawn here if you do not have them yet along with an ammo pile, and to the other side of the room is a First aid station. Get what you can, heal up or take those pills if necessary, and keep going. The stairs let out to the edge of an area with many cubicles, which actually make great hiding places for the Infected. There are two floors of office cubicles, often prompting Zoey to ask Louis: "Hey Louis, all these cubicles make you homesick?" Despite what Louis may feel about these offices, they're not all bad and they're not all good. The cubicles give the infected obstacles to climb over and can slow them down during an attack. Plus, the many rooms on these two floors can contain pills for those of you who are feeling the pressure. However, the offices are a highly likely place for the Tank or a Witch to spawn. If you have yet to encounter a Tank, be extremely wary. Treading lightly and swiftly, continue down through the building. Once you reach the ground floor, you can head out the front door and on to a street. If you still need pills, search the rooms in the building before you leave. There's a storage building on the other side of the street. Another potential location for the Witch is on this street or just outside of the safe room. Cross the street — be careful not to set off the car alarm! — and get inside! Good job, you made it through this chapter! Take a breath, and get ready for The Construction Site. Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Throughout the level, keep in mind that you are playing against human players. They will not wait for you to come to them, and if they do, it's because they have an ambush location that could be deadly to you and your team. With this in mind, you need to keep moving. However, moving blindly could be your downfall - move quickly, but with caution. The Crescendo Event at the crane will be either the hardest part of the level or the easiest. Remember that in Versus, your melee is limited so you cannot properly use the crane platform tactic. However, having the entire team up there will be helpful as you can generally see where you've placed the Gas cans and you'll be able to kill most infected before they reach you. The Smoker is your primary concern here, if you hear the trademark cough of the Smoker, don't be afraid to melee a few times. You may end up saving a teammate from being dragged into the horde or even fire. Rooftops in general are a concern as you can simply be dragged off on to the edge of a roof and you'll be left to dangle unless your team can help you. Otherwise, in this state, you are entirely helpless. Strategic Hunters can actually take out an entire team of survivors in one pounce. If you are unlucky enough to have a Tank on a rooftop, he'll be difficult to deal with. Finally, Boomers can rain vomit down on you from higher buildings. In short, stay away from rooftop edges! Remain vigilant for Witch cries. If you spot a Boomer not moving in the distance and staring you down while the Witch can be heard - don't shoot! If he moves away or towards you, then you can safely assume he's not concealing a Witch. Witches, although avoidable, can be the fatal blow to the survivors especially if there are competent special infected lying in wait. As with all levels, when you know you're near the safe room, make sure you are with your teammates before you make a dash for it. If you make a break for it alone, it is not unlikely that a Hunter will be waiting for your arrival and possibly kill you before the others can reach you. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected Boomers: This level was made for you. You are the sneaky one, hiding around corners and in dark rooms. You stalk your victims, wait for them to be distracted, then - attack! Vomit spews in their direction, they scream rants of anger as they back into defensive positions; waiting to embrace the force of your approaching horde. The interiors of this level are perfect for Boomer ambushes. There are many rooms and corners that the survivors must pass on their journey. If a Tank shows up, do your best to cover as many survivors as you can. A horde and a Tank at one time is often enough to overwhelm the survivors. Although rooftops aren't your forte, go for it! If you can cover the survivors while other infected are in position, Smokers and Hunters can use the opportunity you created to put the hurt on the survivors. There's a Witch? Conceal her! Odds are that one genius survivor is going to shoot you and the Witch in one go. Hunters: Although you've found better pounce locations in Riverside and Fairfield, this is a good level for you. Nearby rooftops are perfect for the accurate Hunters, and close corridors are good for the not-so-accurate Hunters. Just remember, pounce lone survivors, not a group! Inversely, a group that is foolish enough to gather around a rooftop edge can all be eliminated with one pounce. By pouncing one, the others will stumble backwards and over the edge - effectively incapacitating them all! As with the Boomer, a Witch is a true blessing. Crouch behind or in front of her. Watch as survivors spot you and either shoot you, inadvertently startling the Witch; or they'll wait and slowly form a plan, giving other infected time to set up. If one macho survivor decides that they're the "big man with the shotgun", prove them wrong. In fact, pounce them wrong! They'll attempt to kill you and the Witch with headshots in which case you pounce him as he gets close. This will in turn startle the Witch. Smokers: The time to clash with the survivors has returned. But unlike your Hunter, Boomer or Tank brethren, you do not charge in an attack. You do not fight in close quarters. No, you are certainly unique. You are the long range attacker. Stick to the rooftop shadows, pull the last survivor to enter that building. Pull the one who is near the edge. In short, you are necessary for the infected victory in this level. Working with the Boomer, pull one of the four slimed survivors or alternatively, pull a clean one and separate the group. Stay back on the roofs and wait for the opportune moment. See those wooden plank crossings? They are your best friend. As survivors cross, tug one on to the edge. Witches are your even greater friends. Use them to your advantage. Drag survivors into her. Sure, she'll nag you about it afterwards, but at that point she'll be too angry with the survivor you just gave her. Tanks: Is it the Hulk? Is it a man with the strength of God? Is it a steroid-junkie? No, silly! It's a Tank! There are times that call for a Smoker, there are times that call for a Hunter and there are even times that call for Boomers. You're in luck, Mr. Tank, as it's always a good time for the infected when a Tank shows up. If a survivor is constricted or pounced, do not attempt to "help" the Smoker or Hunter. Your attack will free them and kill your buddy in the case of the Hunter. You may end up saving the survivor's life. Avoid fire! Tank no like fire, Tank like crushing survivor skulls! Memorize which survivor has a molotov before becoming the Tank. Be wary of them. Also, it is important to note that incapacitated survivors should be left alone if more are still standing. If a survivor shows teamwork and cooperation by helping their friend up, show them the error of their ways. Work with your fellow infected, lead them in times of doubt and above all, don't underestimate a well aimed rock-throw! Survival Secret Ledge Method :Under the crane on the side of the building, there is a small ledge that juts out and runs along the side of the roof. If you slowly edge your way over and on to the ledge without falling off, it can work as a defensible position. The regular infected will only come at you from the other side of the crane and the only special infected you need to watch out for are the Smokers. Whilst on this ledge, Hunters seem to have extreme trouble trying to pounce you. So much trouble, that they will often leave themselves out in the open and growl at you. The Tank will also have trouble getting you here. The worst that can happen is that he will try to throw a rock at you. If this happens, take cover behind the ladder in front of you, or the fence further back nearer the corner. Often, Tanks will simply find their way down into the alleyway below you and spend the entire round trying futilely to attack you. Your only concern is the Smoker. Up to three of them can spawn at once. They will not be able to pull you back onto the roof, however, they can constrict you and that is why it is recommended to perform this trick with at least one other person. Crane Controls Method :Up on the actual crane itself where you start the attack from is a viable place to make a stand. Set up your defences and start the round, you won't even need to move, you're already in place! From there, the entire team can shoot or melee through the hordes of infected easily. That is, until the Tank arrives. When he does, if all four or at least three survivors concentrate their fire on him, he should die before he gets to you. Otherwise, it's time to abandon the crane. Getting stuck up there with a Tank is not a good idea. Trivia * Just outside of the safe room is a small room with a large metal door. This door is entirely invulnerable to any kind of damage. That applies to hordes, Tanks, Witches and everything else. This does appear in Versus. * It is rather ironic that this door is actually stronger than the starting door of the "safe room". Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters